3 Days
by Blue Hurricane
Summary: Haibara has created a cure for Conan, a cure that can let him be Kudo Shinichi for 3 days. What will he do during those 3 days?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this except for the idea.**

**Please be gentle with me. This is my first time writing for this anime.**

Conan was in the living room of Mouri Detective Agency. He was doing his incredibly dull and boring homework.

Kogoro wasn't helping either. He was watching Okino Yoko's latest show on television with the volume at maximum.

"Otou-san!" Ran said for the fifth time that day. "Will you watch that softer? Conan's been doing his homework since 8 o'clock and now it's 12 and he still hasn't finished!"

_Actually it's because I didn't bother doing it, _Conan thought, _it's a complete waste of my time._

"You've got a call, Conan-kun," Ran said.

"Arigato, Ran-neechan," Conan said, taking the receiver from her.

"Shinichi?" Agasa's voice said. "Could you come over to my place for a while? Ai-kun needs to speak with you."

"Haibara?" Conan wondered out loud, "Why on earth…? Ok, I'll come over now."

Conan hung up. He stood there for a moment, wondering what Haibara wanted to talk to him about. He wasn't aware that Ran had overheard what he said.

"I'm going over to Agasa Hakase's (Professor's) house for lunch!" Conan said, running towards the door.

"Bye!" Ran waved. "Enjoy Ai-chan's cooking!"

Conan nearly tripped.

_The only thing she ever cooked up was a drug, _Conan thought as he walked towards Agasa's house. _I swear, I'll never eat anything that comes from her…_

Conan was so engrossed in thinking about what Haibara had to say that he didn't realize he was already at Agasa's house. He went in and saw only Agasa inside.

"Hey, Hakase," Conan said, "Where's Haibara?"

"She's in the basement," Agasa said, walking downstairs.

Conan followed Agasa down to the Haibara's "Lab" in the basement. Haibara was sleeping with her head resting on her arms in front of a computer, which was still switched on. There was a large, empty mug which smelled of coffee on the table as well.

"Ai-kun hasn't slept for days," Agasa said, looking at her, "She didn't eat anything I gave her either."

"What has she been doing all this time?" Conan asked.

Haibara woke up. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Conan.

"Oh, you're here at last," She said sleepily to Conan, "I waited so long that I fell asleep…"

"Why did you call me here?" Conan asked.

Agasa left the room. Conan closed the door and looked at Haibara, who somewhat resembled a panda.

"Why did you call me here?" he asked again.

"I've… developed a drug you might find… useful," Haibara said, unsuccessfully suppressing a yawn.

_Oh boy, here it comes,_ Conan thought.

"What is it?" he asked, feeling he might regret asking.

"It's the cure for APTX 4869," Haibara said.

"For real?!" Conan asked, excited.

"Don't get too excited," Haibara said, "The cure I've created for you will only let you stay in your 18-year-old body for 3 days."

"3 days?" Conan asked, slightly disappointed.

"Here," Haibara said, pulling out a pill from her coat's pocket, "If you want to take it, take it."

"What about you?" Conan asked.

"I have no reason to go back into my older body," Haibara said expressionlessly, "I have no one who misses me."

"What about Gin and Vodka?" Conan asked.

"Shut up," Haibara snapped, looking away.

There was silence.

"Look," Haibara said, irritated, "If you're not going to take it-"

"No!" Conan said immediately. "No! I'll take it. I'll… take it…"

"Hurry up and leave," Haibara said, yawning, "I want to sleep."

"Thanks, Haibara," Conan said, before exiting and closing the door behind him.

Haibara stood there, looking at the door.

"Baka…" Haibara whispered.

Conan went back to his own house and searched for some clothes. He put them on his bed and held up the pill. He looked at it, wondering if it could really give him 3 days to spend as Kudo Shinichi.

"I'm going to trust you this once, Haibara…" Conan said, swallowing the pill.

Conan thought it didn't work. Nothing happened. Suddenly, pain coursed through his entire body. He could hardly open his eyes. He rolled on the floor, trying hard not to yell. Rolling didn't help. It felt like he was rolling on a bed of needles.

But as soon as it began, the pain stopped. He lay on the floor, panting hard.

Grabbing his clothes and putting them on, he half crawled into the bathroom. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. There was no denying it: Kudo Shinichi was back.

**Next Chapter: Day one begins! Shinichi goes and looks for Ran. What will they do together with one full day?**

**Sorry if this story sucks. Once 5 reviews say it sucks, I'll remove it. This is not a threat. **

**-Blue Hurricane**


	2. Day 1

**Hello! It's me again… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

Shinichi made his way to Mouri Detective Agency. He knocked on the door. He saw a face that was so familiar to him, and for once it was not looking down at him.

"Shinichi!"

"Hey, Ran," Shinichi said, smiling, "Don't you look shocked. What happened?"

"You idiot!" Ran shouted, "You never called for weeks! I was so worried about you!"

"Sorry," Shinichi said, taken aback by Ran's reaction, "I had… a case to handle. It was a case of the disappearance of a teenage boy."

Ran didn't say a thing. Her fists were clenched and shaking.

"You…" Ran said, gritting her teeth, "You… reasoning… maniac!"

Ran launched her right fist to the door, which broke. Shinichi stared at her, breaking out in cold sweat.

"Fine, I'll forgive you this time," Ran said, massaging her fist. She was still looking quite pissed. "If you disappear again, I'll make sure you never want to appear again!"

Shinichi gulped. Ran went upstairs.

"I'll go change!" she shouted from upstairs, stopping Shinichi from following her.

Shinichi waited outside the door, listening to the sounds from Okino Yoko's show and Kogoro's cheering in the background.

A few minutes later, Ran came downstairs wearing a pair of long, dark blue jeans and a short-sleeved blue and white stripes shirt. Shinichi stared at her.

"What?" Ran asked, with the kind of look that reminded Shinichi of Haibara.

"Nothing!" Shinichi said immediately. Ran was still looking suspicious.

-Later

"What do you want to do?" Ran asked.

Ran and Shinichi were having ice-cream at the shop near Mouri Detective Agency. Ran had finished hers but Shinichi barely touched his.

"What do I… want to do?" Shinichi repeated. "How about… we play soccer?"

The words just simply came out of his mouth. He knew Ran was going to say no.

"Why not?"

Shinichi turned to look at her to confirm that it was the Mouri Ran that he knew, not some other girl. Did she just say 'Why not'?

"What are you looking at me for?" Ran asked, once again giving him that Haibara look, "You just got back after so long. I'll just humor you."

-5 minutes later, at the soccer field

Shinichi stood at the goalpost, while Ran stood a short distance from him, with a soccer ball at her feet.

"Just kick it real hard," Shinichi said, "Kick it as though it was a robber that broke into your house…"

Ran seemed hesitant.

"Ran," Shinichi said, "Did I tell you Sonoko showed me a picture of you changing clothes?"

Ran's face went a deep red.

"She did WHAT?" Ran asked.

"Oh, you had a nice body figure," Shinichi went on, pretending to drool.

"Sonoko…" Ran muttered. "She… she did…"

Ran gave the ball a very hard kick. It went like a bullet and hit Shinichi in the face. Shinichi rolled on the floor, covering his nose, which started to bleed.

"I wad jokig!" Shinichi said, "Bud boy, you dure cad kid…"

"Oh my god!" Ran went over to Shinichi. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry…"

"No, I'b fibe," Shinichi said sarcastically. "Egcebt bor a bwokeb bose, I'b fibe…"

-5 minutes later

"Ow!"

"Hold still, will you?"

Ran and Shinichi were back at Mouri Detective Agency. Ran was helping Shinichi with his nose. Kogoro was laughing at Shinichi's nose. Ran put a band-aid over it.

"Did anyone ever tell you that soccer was not your sport?" Shinichi asked.

"Why don't you go home and rest?" Ran suggested. "We'll meet tomorrow."

"No, I-" Shinichi began.

"I said you go home and REST!" Ran bellowed.

"H-Hai, Ran-sama," Shinichi said timidly.

-30 minutes later, time: 3:30pm

Shinichi entered Agasa's house. He found Haibara asleep on a bed. He remembered that she did not have any sleep for quite some time. He pulled the blankets higher a bit and sat next to her bed.

_Why would you help me like this?_ Shinichi thought to himself, _you were never that helpful… what's going on in that head of yours?_

Shinichi sat by her bed, looking at the shrunken scientist, pondering the one mystery that had him stumped.

Haibara woke up at last at 8 o'clock at night. Shinichi was reading a book and didn't notice.

"What are you doing?" Haibara asked, sitting up, "shouldn't you be flirting with that girl from that Detective Agency?"

"What? I didn't catch that last part," Shinichi said, pressing down Haibara's head with his hand. Haibara slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch the hair," she said. "Don't disturb me. Or… is there a favor you need to ask me?"

"You should be a detective," Shinichi said. "How did you figure?"

"Ah-leh-leh?" Haibara said, in a perfect imitation of Conan, "Didn't you find it strange? That's weird. You didn't notice! Oh, god! Wow!"

Haibara did a lot of childish, exaggerated actions. Shinichi was speechless. His eye was twitching.

"What do you need this time, Meitantei-san?" Haibara said, returning to her original self.

"The next time you make a drug, could you make it hurt lesser when I take it?" Shinichi asked.

Haibara simply looked at him with a bored expression.

"Oh, is that all?" She asked, "I expected more from a bothersome detective like you."

Shinichi didn't answer. Haibara sighed.

"I'll try to work something out, Kudo-sama," Haibara said.

**Next Chapter: Shinichi brings Ran to Tropical Land, but is unable to eat dinner together. Haibara then tells him that the medicine would not last for the day after that! How will they solve the problem? Will Shinichi have the courage to pop the question?**

**I'm sorry, this chapter was short. I ran out of ideas since it was only half a day. I promise the future chapters would be better!**


	3. Day 2

**I'm back again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters…**

**Day 2**

"Good to know I still have 1 and a half days left after this!" Shinichi kept saying.

Shinichi was at Agasa's house for breakfast. He was extremely cheerful. Haibara kept rolling her eyes.

"I'm going with Ran to Tropical Land today!" He kept saying, "It's going to be fun!"

"Glad to know someone is going to," Haibara muttered.

"Thank you, sunshine," Shinichi said sarcastically.

"I found out something interesting yesterday," Haibara said. "You ought to know, but… never mind."

"What is it?" Shinichi asked suspiciously, staring at her, "Is it some side effect to that little drug of yours?"

"Wow, you're smart," Haibara said, her every syllable full of sarcasm, "Did it take you only 5 seconds to figure that out, Holmes-san?"

"Just tell me already," Shinichi said impatiently.

"You don't know the magic word?" Haibara said, playing with her hair.

"Fine," Shinichi sounded really annoyed now. "Tell me _please_."

"Wow, that was good," Haibara commented, "Did you hurt yourself?"

Shinichi looked at her, wondering if there was even anything she wanted to say in the first place.

_Are you toying with me?_ Shinichi thought, as though taking Haibara for some psychic.

"Fine, I'll tell you," Haibara said. "I made a slight mistake in making the antidote. It won't last you until tomorrow afternoon."

The news was like a bullet to Shinichi. He stared at Haibara.

"Is that true, Haibara?" Shinichi asked. Haibara looked at him with that familiar bored expression. "Is there… any way you can make another?"

"I'll see what I can do," Haibara said.

"Thanks," Shinichi said. Haibara raised her eyebrows. "I mean it."

**-Later, at Tropical Land, 1 pm**

"I can't believe we're here again!" Ran said, looking around excitedly.

_You were pestering me to bring you here every time I called, _Shinichi thought.

"What should we do first?" Ran asked. She reminded him strongly of the Detective Boys without Conan or Haibara. "How about the Mystery Coaster? Or the Boat Ride?"

"Here's an idea," Shinichi said, his stomach grumbling, "How about we have lunch?"

-Later

Ran and Shinichi had lunch at a fast food store in the amusement park. Ran didn't eat, but kept looking at Shinichi eat. Shinichi did not notice, or perhaps he did not want to point it out. He looked at Ran with a spot of ketchup on his nose.

"How come you aren't eating?" he asked.

"I'm not hungry," Ran said, picking up a tissue, "Look at you! You're 18 and yet…"

Ran helped Shinichi wipe his nose. Shinichi was reminded of the time he took a bath together with Ran. (Note: There's really such an Episode! It's episode 27!) His face went red and his nose started bleeding.

"What's wrong with you?" Ran asked. "Your nose is bleeding."

"It's nothing!" Shinichi said hastily, grabbing the tissue and wiping his nose, "Absolutely nothing! I'm fine! Really! It's… yesterday! Yes, that's it!"

Ran's eyebrow was disappearing into her fringe. Shinichi kept the tissue and coughed significantly.

"Right," he said with a slight air of authority, "Now that we're done, let's go on some rides!"

Ran stood up and kept her uneaten food into her bag. Shinichi heaved a sigh of relief.

Shinichi and Ran went on the Mystery Coaster. They were once again sitting second from the first. Shinichi looked to the very back of the coaster. It struck him. Why were Gin and Vodka riding on the coaster in the first place that day? To look for their client, perhaps? No, that didn't fit. The coaster was too fast for them to find someone in the crowded amusement park.

"Why are you so quiet, Shinichi?"

Shinichi snapped out of his daze and looked at Ran. They were already moving slowly.

"You're usually talking about Sherlock Holmes and stuff like that," Ran recalled, "You're awfully quiet toDAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!!!"

The Mystery Coaster went down and up like a whirlwind. Ran was yelling at first, but later her yells were not scared ones, but ones that meant that she truly enjoyed it. For the first time since they came last time, Ran was enjoying herself.

_That's great, Ran,_ Shinichi thought, not the least affected by the speed of the ride. _I wish I could… be by your side… forever…_

-After the ride

"Here," Shinichi said, pressing a cold can of Cola to Ran's cheeks, "Thirsty?"

"Thanks," Ran said, taking it from him. She opened it and immediately, a stream of Cola splashed onto her face. Shinichi laughed loudly. "Shinichi! You…!"

Ran ran around half of Tropical Land, chasing Shinichi, who was laughing. Ran finally caught up with him and was about to use her Karate on him when he stopped her.

"Only 5 minutes left!" Shinichi said, nursing a wounded head, "Come on, let's go!"

Shinichi grabbed Ran's hand and ran.

"Does this feel familiar?" Shinichi asked over his shoulder, still running.

"You never change, do you?" Ran said, but she was laughing. "This is like Déjà vu!"

_10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1!_

The pillars of water shot up into the air, surrounding Ran and Shinichi. Shinichi opened his can of coke, which sprayed the drink all over his face as well. Ran laughed. Shinichi laughed. Then they looked at each other. Both of them closed their eyes. Their faces were close now…

The water covered them, but as soon as it begun, it stopped spraying. Both of them broke apart, blushing.

"Y-you're blushing, Shinichi," Ran said timidly, turning away.

"S-so are you, idiot!" Shinichi said hastily, not wanting to meet her eyes either.

But they did not know one thing. Not far away, in the black Porsche 356A parked in the shadows, two people were watching them.

"That's Kudo Shinichi, right, Aniki?" one of them asked. He was wearing shades, a black hat and a matching coat. The one next to him was wearing a similar getup, except that he had long hair.

"Yes," the one called "Aniki" replied, "It appears that he is with his girlfriend. Well, we've finally found him. We might find Sherry as well…"

"Double kill, huh?" the one with shades said, smirking.

Unknown to the both of them, there was a pigeon on top of their car. It flew off silently.

**Damn, this Chapter sucked. **

**Next Chapter:**

**Shinichi encounters Gin and Vodka, who are determined to finish the job that they started. How will things turn out? Will Haibara really die?**

**I'm sorry this chapter sucked a hell lot. I just simply ran out of ideas. I promise that the next chapter would definitely be more exciting!**

**To Kaitou Ran: I'm sorry, but you'll probably be very disappointed with this Chapter. You were looking forward to it, it seemed. Sorry for a poor job done!**

**-Blue Hurricane**


	4. Day 3

**Well, this is the last day for Shinichi! What will happen to him, Ran and Haibara? Read on to find out!**

"I'll meet you tomorrow, then," Shinichi said, yawning.

It was night and the two lovebirds were outside Mouri Detective Agency. Shinichi was looking exhausted while Ran was still looking quite energetic.

"Sorry, I can't," Ran said. "I've got Karate training tomorrow."

"Then I'll meet you at 10 o'clock for dinner," Shinichi said, slightly disappointed. "I'll pick you up at 9 30 at your place, alright?"

"Alright then," Ran said, nodding, "See you tomorrow, Shinichi. And…"

Shinichi was walking away, but he stopped and turned back.

"What is it?"

"Thank you for today, Shinichi," Ran said, "I had a lot of fun."

Ran moved closer. Shinichi didn't have time to prepare for it.

"Thank you a lot."

-Later

Shinichi went home with a burning left cheek. He lay on the bed without sleeping, staring at the ceiling. He was finally falling asleep when his body started burning. He knew this feeling: it was the same when Gin had force-fed him the APTX 4869 drug, except that there was not throbbing pain in his head.

But it did not make a difference. His bones were twisting in discomfort; it was as if they were being pressed together. His body was shrinking once more.

The pain finally stopped. Conan Edogawa was once again lying on the floor. Slowly and weakly, he climbed back on the bed. He was feeling exhausted. He didn't notice that he was naked, nor the fact that there was a Porsche 356A parked outside his house. He also didn't know that Haibara saw it.

-The next day

Conan joined Agasa and Haibara for breakfast. He was feeling nervous.

"Stop," Haibara said, stopping him before he could ask, "Yes, I've managed somehow. I've created this for you. I don't know how long it will last, though."

"Thanks a lot, Haibara!" Conan said, actually hugging her.

"Save it for her, you pervert," Haibara said, pushing him off.

-Afternoon

Conan went out and returned after spending an entire hour. He bought something that he had never bought before: a ring.

"It's for Ran," Conan said, spotting Agasa's reaction. "Where's Haibara? I haven't seen her since after breakfast."

"She's down in the lab," Agasa said, "She's trying to improve the cure she made."

Conan didn't say anything.

-later, 9 o'clock at night

Conan sat on his bed, his 18-year-old clothes ready at his side. He was playing with the pill in his hand. Haibara said it could give him at least 2 hours. Then he reached for the small, red box on his bedside table. He opened it and examined the ring inside.

Why was he thinking of doing this? Isn't it likely that Ran would reject him? They were only 17. That was no reason to do something stupid like… that.

But he had made up his mind. With a deep breath, he threw the pill into his mouth.

He thought he had gotten used to it. He didn't. It was still more painful than anything he ever felt before. That burning feeling, and that urge to yell…

He put on his clothes and left, with the ring in his pocket.

Shinichi walked alone along the harbor, looking at the black waters. He felt better than he had in days, feeling the wind blow his hair.

The next thing he knew, a bullet grazed his shoulder. He clutched it and turned around. He looked in fear at the 2 figures he knew so well: Gin and Vodka.

"So you were alive, Kudo Shinichi," Gin smirked, pointing his gun at him. Shinichi saw a silencer on it, which explained why he did not hear the shot. "Tell me, what happened after you ate the drug I gave you? Tell me and I'll kill you faster."

"Then why should I tell you?" Shinichi asked.

"So you want to die a slow, painful death?" Gin said, smiling wider now, raising the gun higher. "I can grant that wish."

Several more shots were fired. Shinichi knelt down in pain.

_I won't die here! _Shinichi thought fiercely, _I can't… there's someone… who's waiting for me!_

"Farewell, Kudo Shinichi," Gin said, pointing the gun at Shinichi's forehead, "Farewell for good."

There was no stopping it. Vodka was smiling behind his brother, apparently enjoying Shinichi's pitiful state.

"Stop it, Gin."

Gin and Vodka turned around. Miyano Shiho was standing a short distance from them. She was wearing the same clothes she was wearing the night Agasa found her.

"That's enough, Gin," she said, "Let him go. I'll go with you and tell you everything."

_Haibara…_ Shinichi thought, looking at her, extremely shocked, _No… Get out of here! Get out of here!_

"Sherry!" Gin said, as though greeting an old friend, "How nice to see you again!"

Gin reloaded his gun. He aimed it at Shiho.

"As tempting as your offer is," he said, "I reject it."

Gin shot 3 precise shots at Shiho. The first 2 hit her legs, causing her to fall to the floor. The moment she got into a kneeling position, the 3rd bullet hit her in the chest.

Shiho lay on the floor, motionless. Gin then pointed the gun at… Vodka.

"Where is he?" Gin asked, "You're not Vodka. Who are you?"

"Darn, I've been outsmarted!" Vodka said in Kaito Kid's voice. "How did you find out?"

"You changed my bullets," Gin said, "You tried to change them with rubber copies, but that's too bad I found out. Now die, along with these two fools here!"

Before anyone could say anything, Shinichi kicked the gun out of Gin's hand and into the waters. Gin's Porsche 356A drove past that instant, with the real Vodka inside.

"Aniki!" he called, "Get in!"

Gin ran into the car. Before they drove off again, he looked at Kid and Shinichi one last time.

"We're not done yet!" he said, his voice full of anger and hatred, "We will meet again."

The car disappeared out of sight. Shinichi went to Shiho and put her head in his arms. A bit of blood was flowing out of her mouth. She was still alive.

"Kudo… kun…" She whispered, "Go… to her… That's… an… order…"

"I'll take care of her," Kid said, throwing away his disguise and readying his Hang Glider, "I'll take her to the hospital. Go now!"

Unsure of why Kid would help him, Shinichi broke into a run.

_Ran…_

"Where's Shinichi?" Ran said to herself, "He's late…"

_Wait for me, Ran!_

"Geez, he promised he'd be on time…"

_Ran…! Ran!!_

"Could he be thinking about some case right now? That detective idiot…"

"Ran!"

He looked at her. He knew the question was coming. He was, after all, bleeding. But he wished that she wouldn't add that second part.

"What happened? You're bleeding," Ran said, "Conan-kun."

Conan clenched his fists. He couldn't tell her. Not now. He would, eventually.

"Ran-neechan," Conan said, "I… Haibara's been sent to the hospital. We need to go now!"

"Then let's go!" Ran said immediately.

-10 minutes later, at the Beika General Hospital

Ran and Conan entered the hospital and saw Shinichi waiting for them. Conan was instantly silent.

"You guys are finally here," he said, "That girl's in the operation room now."

-Outside the operation room

The light of the sign "OPERATION" did not go off. Shinichi was sitting with Ran, while Conan was standing alone in one corner.

"Poor kid," Shinichi said, "He's been looking after the girl for days. She was ill."

"Conan-kun, you mean?" Ran asked, looking at Conan.

The light finally went off. The doctor walked out. Shinichi, Ran and Conan immediately ran to him.

"How is he, doctor?" Ran asked.

"We tried what we could," the doctor said, "But he won't make it."

The 3 people stared at the doctor. Shinichi slapped his forehead.

"This is the wrong room!" he muttered, running off. Ran and Conan ran after him.

_I'll make sure I kill you once this is over,_ Conan thought.

They made it just in time. The doctor was just walking out of the operation room.

"She'll be fine," the doctor said before anyone could say anything. "It's just that she won't be able to walk with both legs for quite some time."

Everyone heaved a sigh of relief, especially Conan.

-Later, in Haibara's room

Shinichi and Ran watched Haibara sleeping peacefully on her bed. Conan was outside.

"I need to go," Shinichi said, "But I'll be back. Definitely!"

"Wait, Shinichi!" Ran said, "You're not yourself. It's not like you to bring us to the wrong room. You wouldn't mess up like that. Just-"

She didn't get to finish. Shinichi put her to sleep with his tranquillizer watch.

Shinichi met Conan outside the room.

"Thanks," he said, throwing the watch back to Conan.

"Thanks for this once, Kaito Kid," Conan said, "But the next time we meet, I'll catch you for sure."

"I'll be careful, then," Shinichi replied in Kaito Kid's voice, like Vodka. "See you around, Meitantei-san."

Kid walked off. Conan looked at the door of the room.

_Haibara…_ Conan thought, _Thank you for your help this time. You've given me a great chance. _

But that chance wasn't enough for Shinichi. The ring in his room, which he visited to change into his 8-year-old clothes, was not on Ran's finger. But the next time, he'll definitely do it. The next time he gets the chance of… 3 days.

**Well, that ends the 3 days! I'm sorry if this chapter sucked. If anyone requests it, I can rewrite this entire chapter or perhaps the entire story as well.**

**Thank you for taking your time reading this story! Thank you very much! **

**-Blue Hurricane**


End file.
